Sploder Fighterz
'''Sploder Fighterz '''is a crossover fighting game created by Almightygoomy, who eventually abandoned the project. Rich3001k posted on his page, "Sploder Fighterz is getting rebooted? I'm listening" without hearing anything about the series' possible reboot, and that gave him the idea to reboot it. Original Era Trailer The first level featured green, brown, yellow, blue, orange, and red paths with a certain character who has a color matching it traveling down their specific path (May (MTPK), Joe (WKS), Yellow Blind Guy (Blind Guy), Petit (Petit's Adventure), Tigzon (Tigzon), and Zack (MJD Series). When they all got out of bounds, the level was completed. The next level shows Blockhead (Platformer Creator), Arcade Hero (Arcade Creator), Pink Block (PPG), and the Gunship (Shooter Creator). The last level shows a question mark saying that YOU (as in the person watching the trailer), can suggest characters and Goomy would consider them for the game. Possible Sploder Fighterz Roster This game showed off a possible roster for Sploder Fighterz, which had a LOT of weird choices in it. The roster is: *May (MTPK) *Disgusting May (MTPK) *Sabrina (MTPK) *Ash (MTPK) *Poostudios AKA Goomy (Poostudios the Movie) *Petit (Petit's Adventure) *Vometronz (Petit's Adventure) *Chucky (Petit's Adventure) *Leroy (Petit's Adventure) *Alex (Tigzon) *Tigzon (Tigzon) *Leaf (Tigzon) *Mysterious Woman (Tigzon) *James (Desert Wolf) *Igabua (Desert Wolf) *Iguana (Desert Wolf) *Spy (Spy Blox 3D) *Minion (Spy Blox 3D) *Boss (Spy Blox 3D) *Master Criminal (Spy Blox 3D) *Greendino11 (Poostudios the Movie) *Reddino11 (Poostudios the Movie) *Sraptile AKA Stuntman4 and Kirbyhammer100 (Poostudios the Movie) *King Noob (Poostudios the Movie) *Bizzmoff (Poostudios the Movie) *Arceus (Pokémon) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Meowth (Pokémon) *Vaxen2's version of Slenderman (Slender) *Joe (WKS) *Joe's Friend (WKS) *Joe's Brother (WKS) *Blind Guy (Blind Guy) *Blind Guy's Girlfriend (Blind Guy) *Humanoid Sceptile (Sceptile games) *Tom (Sceptile games) *Zack (MJD Series) *Mac (MJD Series) *Chucky (MJD Series) *Nazox7Paradox (Sploder.exe) *Helloimbob (Sploder.exe) *Thegoldking (Sploder.exe) Sploder Fighterz Test Stage This game tested out the game's mechanics. A Snarley from the Platformer creator and Chucky from the MJD series fight in a battle. The battle has mouse and spacebar attacks, similarly to the modern-day Cube Fighters games. However, the game played more like SSB games where you have to knock the foe off the edge instead of take away the foe's HP: Sploder Fighterz Update This game was the last anyone ever heard from the classic Sploder Fighterz series. This game introduced character types to the series, which determined how they played. These types were called Balance, Speed, and Power. The Balance characters usually were moderate in everything, Speed characters were the fastest characters, and Power characters had the best attacks. Here are the characters that were revealed with types and what they are: *May (Speed) *Joe (Balance) *Zack (Speed) *Petit (Power) *Blind Guy (Balance) *Tigzon (Speed) *Alex (Balance) *Blockhead (Power) *Arcade Hero (Balance) *Gunship (Speed) *PPG Player (Balance) Modern Era Almightygoomy created an account called Sploderfighterz, which exclusively has Sploder Fighterz-related games, after Rich3001k gave him the idea of rebooting the series. Until 7/17/14, new info will be revealed every day. Characters Playables There will be 16 playables overall, and only 3 for series. Here are all of the confirmed playables: *Petit (Petit's Adventure) *Shin (Petit's Adventure) *Izzy (Petit's Adventure) *James Sandsoul (Desert Wolf) *Cy-Fox (Desert Wolf) *Matthew (Skyward) *Alex (Skyward) *Victor (Skyward) *Tigzon (Tigzon) *Zack (MJD Series) *Chucky (MJD Series) *Blockhead (Sploder) *Tom (Sceptile) *Drake (Cube Fighters) *Kartridge *Kipo (Kipo) Bosses There will be 8 normal bosses and 1 final boss. *Vometronz (Petit's Adventure) *Igabua (Desert Wolf) *Negativ (Skyward) *Drax (Tigzon) *Jack (MJD Series) *May (MtPK) *Bob (Cube Fighterz) *Snarley (Sploder) Assisters Each character has one assister, which will occasionally be summoned into the battle to help them. *X Yolo (Petit) *Izzy (Shin) *Jannet (James) *Snowy (Cy-Fox) *Leo (Matthew) *Nick (Alex) *Puffy (Tigzon) *Jake Johnny (Zack) *Ateean (Chucky) *Thug (Blockhead) *Bird (Tom) *??? *??? *??? *??? Movesets Trivia *In the original version of Sploder Fighterz, some of the characters weren't even made by Sploder users, such as the Pokémon characters and Slenderman. *Drake and Blockhead retain their movesets from Cube Fighters 2014/2 and Super Smash Bros. Sploder respectively. Category:Sploder games Category:Goomy's Stuff Category:Games